


Where's the Line?

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [306]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear of Rejection, Friends With Benefits, M/M, but it's not big, developing feelings, tiny bit of enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They hated each other. Then they screwed. And that was good. Better to fuck than fight.Now, Sam wants more. And that might not be so good.





	

They’re just supposed to be fucking. Friends with benefits, really. That’s it. Honestly, it was just a way to deal with the tension between them, fuck it out in some way.

Sam hadn’t trusted Benny when he’d come back, had been leery of him despite how hard he was trying to fake it for Dean. The two of them had been hanging out more and more, trying to make it work, and one night the tension bubbled over, and before either of them really understood what was happening, they were grinding against each other, coming in their pants.

They had chosen to keep it up. Fucking is better than fighting, and it lessens the tension between them. Besides, this life is hard enough; an easy fuck whenever they want it can’t hurt things.

Only…Sam doesn’t want just a quick fuck anymore. He can’t possibly pinpoint when he fell in love with the vampire he used ti distrust so heavily, no matter how hard he tries to pin down when it happened. But he has fallen in love with him. He completely trusts Benny, at his back on a hunt and everywhere else in their lives, too. He seeks out Benny’s company whenever he can, and he can’t even comprehend looking to be with someone else.

But their agreement was sex and nothing more. To be more precise, they didn’t even _have_  an agreement. They just…had sex, sometimes, when they both felt like it. It’s so informal, so entirely not what Sam suddenly finds himself wanting, and he can’t even hope for more.

He tries not to let it get to him. It’s not Benny’s fault, and Sam should just be grateful for what he has. But he can’t help himself. He thinks the word for what he’s doing is _pining_ , even as he puts a great deal of effort into thinking it as little as possible.

Benny runs a hand down Sam’s back. “Gonna tell me what’s up?” he asks.

“It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit. What’s up, Sam?”

Sam takes a deep breath, then shakes his head. “It’s not–not something you need to worry yourself about, Benny.”

“If it worries you, then it worries me,” Benny says. He’s so insistent, so earnest, and Sam can’t help but give in.

“I just…wish…this isn’t meant to pressure you or anything, I’m not asking–”

“Just tell me,” Benny says quietly.

“I want…more,” Sam says.

“More what?” Benny asks.

“More…us,” Sam stumbles. “Benny, I want more.”

Benny, unbelievably, smiles. “Sugar, what don’t we got? We spend all our time together, Movie nights, I sit in the library with you, you hang out in the kitchen with me. We share a bed more nights than not. Neither of us are seein’ other people.”

Sam gapes at that. He hadn’t thought of it that way, hadn’t realized…

“Maybe we did this wrong,” Benny admits. “Wanna go on a date with me, Sam?”

Sam nods silently, dumbstruck. Then he grabs at Benny and pulls him into a kiss.

Benny breaks the kiss with a grin, running his thumb along Sam’s jaw. “I care a hell of a lot ‘bout you, Sugar,“ he says.

Sam kisses him again, suddenly realized that nothing–not fear, not decorum, not uncertainty–is going to stop him from doing this anymore. He grins into the kiss. It’s such a nice thought to have.


End file.
